farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hurk
American |birth = 1972, Hope County, Montana, United States |ages = *40 (Far Cry 3) *42 (Far Cry 4) *46 (Far Cry 5) *63 (Far Cry: New Dawn) |status = Alive |aliases = *Hurk *Hurkules *Brobot (in Lost on Mars DLC) |occupations = *Explosive devices |residence = *Rook Islands (Formerly) *Kyrat (Formerly) *Hope County |affiliations = *Jason Brody *Rakyat (Formerly) *Ajay Ghale *Golden Path (Formerly) *The Junior Deputy *The Resistance (Gun for Hire) *The Security Captain *Scavengers (Gun for Hire) |relationships = *Urki (Ancestor) *Hurk Drubman Sr. (Father) *Adelaide Drubman (Mother) *Sharky Boshaw (Cousin) *Gina Guerra (Wife) *Blade Drubman (Son) |appearances = *Far Cry 3: Monkey Business *Far Cry 4 *Far Cry 5 *Far Cry 5: Lost on Mars *Far Cry: New Dawn |first_appearance = Monkey Business (Far Cry 3) |role = *Quest Giver (Monkey Business DLC / Far Cry 3) *Playable Character (CO-OP / Far Cry 4) *Ally (Solo) *Quest Giver (Hurk's Redemption DLC / Far Cry 4) *Gun for Hire (Far Cry 5) |gender = Male |height = |weight = |hair_color = *Blond (Far Cry 3) *Red (Far Cry 4) *Brown (Far Cry 5) *Gray (Far Cry New Dawn) |eye_color = Blue |archetype = RPG |weapons = RAT4 , SMG-11 (Far Cry 5) |ability1 = Heat Seeker *RPGs will track air and land vehicles. |ability2 = Junk It *RPGs on Vehicles are more destuctive. |actor = Dylan TaylorDylan Taylor - IMDB }} Overview Hurk Drubman Jr. is a character who appears in Far Cry 3 (non-playable character), Far Cry 4 (playable character only for co-op), and in Far Cry 5 (Guns For Hire). He is American, but according to Willis he "couldn't name the last two Presidents, and doesn't even know the words to The Star Spangled Banner". ''Far Cry 3 He only appears in the game through the exclusive content Monkey Business in which Jason helps Hurk through four missions. In ''Far Cry 3, Hurk seems to live on a barge named "Big Sally". He seems quite interested in the Rakyat, stating that he wants to get inked up and that he thinks Citra is a "MILF, Malaysian I'd Like To Fuck!". Hurk is first found trying to use a monkey strapped with explosives to blow something up, attempting to justify his actions stating that the Navy did the same to dolphins and Russians did it with dogs in World War II. He detonates the bomb, yet the monkey survives because it took the vest off. Hurk then asks Jason to collect some diamonds from hostile pirates. Once in the temple, it is possible to recover Bubbles III and Snowflake II, the two monkeys previously sent before Coco. Much later, he appears on the smaller island, held captive by Hoyt Volker's Privateers, and after being rescued by Jason, the two of them set off down the river on Hurk's barge, Big Sally, while Jason defends them with the mounted gun. His final appearance has him sending Jason into an abandoned Japanese Submarine Pen that the Privateers are using as a supply depot. Jason sneaks inside through an underwater pipe after dodging sharks, plants C4 on the main support pillars, and then fights his way back out before the timer goes, destroying the depot and putting a big cramp on Hoyt's operation. Hurk then tells Jason that the Rakyat have agreed to give him the tattoos he desires, and that he and Jason will always be true "Tat brothers". Letters of the Lost Hurk is also the author of four "Letters of the Lost", his being the only ones not written by Japanese soldiers stationed on the island during World War II. In the first letter, he states that he had run out of paper, and so took a dead Japanese soldier's letter and wrote his own message over the now-faded original text. He apparently then left his messages with the bodies of their former authors, to be discovered by passers-by at a later date. In all four letters, he talks about a runaway monkey by the name of Gilbert, who likes to "blow shit up with grenades now that I taught him how to pull the pin". Gilbert runs away with a pack of monkeys and apparently attempts to teach his fellow primates how to use grenades themselves. In his third letter, Hurk talks about Lacy Barnstrom, a girl he had a crush on in high school, and how she is currently a porn star. ''Far Cry 4 Hurk returns in the ''Far Cry 4 DLC Hurk's Redemption. The DLC features three exclusive single player missions. The Harpoon Gun can be unlocked after the third and last mission is finished. Hurk is also a playable character in Far Cry 4's Co-Op mode, "Guns For Hire". In Hurk's Redemption, Hurk contacts Ajay, saying he has regrets for sending monkeys to their explosive doom and wants to redeem himself. He asks Ajay to find a monkey statue in the Himalayas for him, as he cannot himself, before the Royal Army find it. Ajay succeeds in doing so and returns to Hurk, who informs him that there are two more monkey statues in Kyrat and that he'll call him when he needs help. Later in the game, Hurk gets captured by the Royal Army during an attempt to free a locked up elephant. Ajay rescues Hurk and they begin to ride the elephant to the next monkey statue, fighting reinforcements along the way. They succeed again in stealing the next monkey statue and Hurk informs Ajay that he'll stay in touch. After freeing the North in the campaign, the final Hurk mission will unlock. Hurk stows away on a Royal Army cargo truck, having received information that the last monkey statue is in it. However, Hurk mistakenly activates a motion charge which will detonate when the truck makes a stop, requiring Ajay to hijack the truck and continue driving while Hurk looks for the last statue. After doing so, both jump out of the truck before it explodes. Hurk meets up with Ajay and thanks him for his help, stating that, despite the fact Ajay doesn't have any tattoos, Ajay is "The Best Tat Bro Ever" out of the three. If examined very closely, one can see that Hurk is slightly more built than the last game, having lost some weight. It can be noted that he may have been in Kyrat longer than residents, for instance, Willis Huntley. ''Far Cry 5 Hurk returns again in ''Far Cry 5 as a Gun for Hire, helping The Resistance fight against Joseph Seed and his cult. Hurk Jr. was born two prongs short of a fork, raised on TV dinners and soap operas in the absence of his father (Hurk Sr.) and his mother (Adelaide), who ran the family’s small business. Hurk Jr. tried his hardest to figure things out on his own. Thirty-five years later, the dude can barely zip his own fly. When Hurk Jr.’s mother ran away with another man, his father decided to enter politics and moved to their homestead in the Whitetail Mountains. Hurk Jr.’s response was to spend the next few years backpacking around the world, from Rook Island to Kyrat, but he eventually found his way back to Hope County. Now Hurk Jr. lives with his dad in a fortified compound, “enjoying” the old man’s company and the many guns and armored vehicles on the property. Hurk believes in only three things: poundin' brews, rockin' it all the time, and givin’ praise to the Monkey King who will eventually bestow him with great fortune. Where It All Began If you choose the "Resist" ending, after the nuclear detonation in the distance, Hurk is last seen running away. Lost on Mars During Lost on Mars, Hurk helps Nick Rye deal with the threat of alien invasion. Hurk also loses his body and gets his mind transferred to a robot body and becomes the Brobot. Far Cry New Dawn Hurk survived the nuclear holocaust by living in a bunker in the company of his cousin Sharky, his mom Adelaide Drubman, her ex-husband Hurk Drubman Sr. and her current boyfriend, Xander Flynn. According to Sharky's diary, most of the time was spent partying and getting high, before the situation eventually escalated and Hurk Sr. left on day 820, stating he'd rather risk radiation than spend another day down there with them. After 3 years in the bunker, they eventually ran out of food, and while Adelaide and Xander went off towards Cuba, Hurk and Sharky decided to live their best Mad Max lives as Sharksidous Erectus and Hurkmungus. At somepoint in 2030s Hurk has a son, Blade Drubman, with former Highwaymen enforcer Gina Guerra. Hurk and his cousin Sharky ran a distillery and became gentleman moonshiners; Sharky also co-parents Blade. Hurk became hostile to the Highwaymen when they took away his distillery, his girlfriend, his car, and attempted to take his baby. Ever since then, Hurk has sought to reclaim what he has lost and get revenge on the Highwaymen. The Security Captain tracked Hurk to the entrance of a Highwaymen controlled railroad tunnel. After Hurk blows up the Highwaymen guards, Hurk recruits the Captain to be his wheelman as he liberates his machine gun mounted car -- The Gifthorse. Hurk explained his car was booby-trapped which is why the Highwaymen brought it to somewhere remote in order to defuse it. Although Hurk tried to disable the trap, he failed to disarm it when they turned on the car forcing the Captain to keep the car in motion in order to prevent setting off the car's bomb. The Captain drove Hurk's beat up old car through motorized Highwaymen and bison until Hurk grew so frustrated with the car's slow speed that he tells the Captain to just let the car explode. Hurk is delighted by their teamwork and offers to become the Captain's Gun for hire as they continue their path of vengeance. He also offers to build another Gifthorse car for the Captain that he assures will be much faster than the original. As a Gun for hire, Hurk utilizes a Rusty RPG-7. Gallery Far Cry 3 FC3 Hurk.jpg|Concept art Far Cry 3 Hurk.jpg|Hurk Appeared in Far Cry 3 Monkey Business 266.png|Ditto 249.png|Hurk as he appears in The Monkey Business key art 270.png|Ditto, another variant 2.jpg|Hurk as he appears in Far Cry 3 Classic Edition FC3 People (7).png|In Survival Guide Far Cry 4 250.png|Hurk and The Harpoon Gun 262.png|Hurk Appeared in Far Cry 4 key art with Ajay Ghale HurkPromoFarCry4 02.png|Appeared in Far Cry 4 in CO-OP mode with Ajay Ghale HurkPromoFarCry4 01.png|Ditto, another variant with Wingsuit HurkPromoFarCry4 03.png HurkPromoFarCry4 04.png HurkPromoFarCry4 05.png 232.png|Another variant with The Harpoon Gun FC4 Hurk COOP.png|Hurk in Tactics playing CO-OP menu FC4 Hurk DLC 2.jpg|Hurk as he appears in The Hurk's Redemption key art FC4 Hurk DLC.jpg|Ditto, another variant FC4ScreenShot 11 165473.jpg|Appears in another key art 130386.jpg|Ditto, another variant King Min Kyrat (38).jpg|Hurk in King Min's Kyrat 20Lefbf32.png|Hurk in the Brother In Arms Trophies's icon Far Cry 5 IMG_0420.JPG|Hurk as he appears in promotional artwork for the Guns for Hire feature in Far Cry 5 HurkRoster.png|Hurk in Roster menu in Far Cry 5 Far Cry® 5 20180331160011.png|Hurk Appeared in Far Cry 5 Far Cry® 5 20180331160021.png|Ditto, another variant FC5 Guns for Hire002.png|Hurk in Challenges Gun for Hire Total kill DZiuAf0XcAEwyO4.jpg|Hurk in another Far Cry 5 key art FC5 EXP Haza (4).jpg|Hurk, in the Explosion Hazard comic. FC5 Hurk Ouftif.png|The Hurk Special Outfit for male players. FC5 Lost on Mars Hurk.jpg|Hurk Appeared in Far Cry 5 : Lost on Mars Far Cry New Dawn Far Cry® New Dawn 20190217193727.png|Hurk in Roster menu in Far Cry New Dawn Other 285276.jpg|Hurk in Far Cry Instincts Wallpaper Trivia *In his final appearance in Far Cry 3, Hurk claims that the Rakyat have agreed to "tat him up" and give him the Tatau, a magical sleeve tattoo that Jason wears on his left arm. It is left ambiguous in Far Cry 4 whether or not Hurk actually has traditional Rakyat tattoos on his arm, as his new outfit includes long sleeves. The picture of Hurk in Far Cry 5 as well in the game itself reveals that he doesn't have the tatau at all. *In the ''Valley of the Yetis'' DLC, Hurk has his own exclusive voice lines that can only be heard in Co-Op. He can initially answer Master Sandesh on the radio, converse with Ajay, and even make several comments about the Yetis. **Furthermore, two of these voice lines reveal that Hurk carries a lucky condom, and apparently seems to have a third testicle that has been inflicted with an unknown infection (although this may be a joke on Hurk's part). *Hurk mentions many oddities involving his early life, both in the lost letters, and his dialogue. Some of them being that he was homeschooled, his parents left him at the circus one year (and he somehow ended up riding an elephant), and that he had a crush on a girl in high school (who ended up being a porn star). The truth in these statements is questionable however. *Urki, a quest character with a similar headband and accent as Hurk's, appears in Far Cry Primal. It is later revealed that Hurk's family is descended from Urki. *Despite Hurk calling his signature Harpoon Gun "The Impaler", it's name in trading posts is simply "Harpoon". *In Far Cry 4, Hurk says to Ajay that he put a radio in one of his monkeys, thus managing to talk to him despite being arrested. *In Hurk's introduction cutscene in Far Cry 4 he tells his driver "I do not speak your language." This implies that all the other characters in the game are speaking a foreign language and Hurk is the only one that doesn't. *According to Hurk himself, he has three tat bros, claiming them to be Jack, Jason, and Ajay. *Hurk is the one of two non-protagonist character from the Far Cry series to appear in more than two games (four appearances in total, five if Urki from Far Cry Primal is counted), the other being Willis Huntley *Hurk is older than his cousin Sharky. *If Hurk and Sharky are chosen to be your Gun For Hires, they will have numerous funny conversations about their background. Sharky frequently makes fun of Hurk traveling around world (Rook Islands and Kyrat) for a non-existent Monkey God, which often annoys Hurk, who responds that he has more life experience than Sharky. **Another is when Sharky asks Hurk about if he ever thought of his mom shouting his name when she slept with Hurk Sr, to which Hurk replies that he thinks about that all the time. *Hurk will mention to Sharky how he wished the Sharky had been with him during his time abroad, to which Sharky assumes he missed hanging out with him, but Hurk further clarifies that it was because mosquitoes always liked attacking Sharky more than himself, and that if Sharky had been around, Hurk wouldn't have had to take "all that malaria medicine". *Hurk appears to believe that 'Cupid' is a depiction of Jesus Christ. *Hurk appears to have had several of his arm tattoos removed between Far Cry 3 and Far Cry 5, which could either mean he had them removed professionally, or they were actually temporary tattoos, such as Henna ink. *In Far Cry 5, Like the other Guns for Hire, when not on duty, he can be found at the 8-Bit Pizza Bar in the Henbane River region. *Hurk will be a Gun for hire in Far Cry New Dawn along side Nick Rye's Daughter, Carmina Rye. *Hurk is one of the few known survivors of the nuclear holocaust. *Hurk's dialogue in Lost On Mars states that Hurk is attracted to girls named Gina, citing examples such as Gina Davis, Gina Gershon, and Gina Carano. In Far Cry New Dawn, Hurk fell in love with former Highwaymen Gina Guerra. *If Hurk is injured in Far Cry New Dawn he will sometimes say "Mr.Stark, I don't feel so good.". This is a reference to the movie Avengers Infinity War. References pt-br:Hurk Category:Far Cry 3 Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Rakyat Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Far Cry 4 Characters Category:Golden Path Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Far Cry 5 Characters Category:The Resistance Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guns for Hire Category:Allies Category:NPCs Category:Playable Characters Category:Far Cry New Dawn Characters Category:Alive